Valentine's Day Surprise
by LYKY-United We Spy
Summary: Cammie gets the surprise of her life when Zach shows up on Valentine's Day Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Gallagher Girls plot line or characters.


**I know this is a little bit late but I haven't gotten round to putting this up. We're studying WW1 in history and I thought of this. It's not my best work but whatevs.**

* * *

It was Valentine's Day on my senior year in college. The whole drama department decided to put on a play for Valentine's Day so we chose Beauty and the Beast because it is romantic and it would be a lot of fun. I wasn't expecting to land the role of Belle even though it was my idea and I'm a senior. My major was nursing but I was a part of as many school groups as I could. The summer before I my first year of college was the last time I saw my boyfriend before he left to join the army. Lieutenant Zachary Goode. I sent him a letter about a month ago but I never got a reply. I couldn't help but be worried. My mom said no news is good news.

The play went really well. I sang my heart out. I sang my heart out for Zach. Wherever he was I was singing for him.

The show went by in a flash. And after curtain call I just wanted to go home and cry with a tub of ice-cream like I did every other Valentine's Day. I took my last bow and got a standing ovation. I was going to write Zach and tell him how great I did. I even had my best friend Macey record it so Zach could watch it when he got home. If he got home.

I walked back to the dressing and put on my street clothes which were a pair of sweats and one of Zach's old hoodies. I was about to go home to my 2 beautiful tubs of ice-cream, 5 boxes of chocolates, my tears but I heard the national anthem playing. I went out of the dressing room to the wings of the stage and I couldn't believe what I saw. Zach was standing at attention on stage in his army uniform looking much older than when I last saw him. We sent pictures to each other but he looked so much better in person.

Star Spangled Banner finished playing and everyone took their seats. I couldn't believe what I saw seeing, I was frozen on the spot.

"Good evening and I'm Lieutenant Zachary Goode. I have severed you and your families for the past 4 years in the US Army." He spoke into the mike, on the pulpit, which somehow appeared on the stage.

Everyone in the audience went crazy and he smiled a little bit. He had changed because the old Zach would have smirked and taken a few bows. I like the new Zach but I still couldn't believe he was real.

"For the past four year I have been living without the love of my life. Today she was Belle for you but I think she's always beautiful. Today is Valentine's Day so I decided to come and surprise her."

The drama teacher, Madame Dabney, put her arm around my waist and gave it a little squeeze. "It's been 4 years, honey, and you're finally seeing him again." She was like a second mom to me. Even though I didn't want my life heading in a dramatic/famous way she was always there for me and encouraging me to audition for school plays. The first time I had ever auditioned for her I was supposed to be sad and confused. She spoke to me after and said she noticed I was holding back. That was when all the tears started falling and I poured out my heart to her, she knew my story and how much I was hurting. "He may still be talking but I know he's just waiting for you." She gave me a little push towards the, like she did before my first performance.

"Zach." I whispered before I ran on stage.

He heard my foot steps and looked towards me. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. I couldn't see or hear the audience or the cast and crew, I only saw Zach. I couldn't help it when I cried into his neck. When he pulled away he firmly pressed his lips to mine. Four years without him was torture but I don't know how I survived 4 years without his touch. It was like my body was on fire from his arms still holding me up.

He put me down and looked into my eyes. "I've seen something's that will scar me for the rest of my life but nothing was worse than being away from you. I never stopped thinking about you and the fact that we're still together amazes me. I think this is long overdue but-" Zach pulled away from me and got down on one knee. I could see the love and fear in his eyes. The love for me and only me, but the fear of what was to come. "Cameron Morgan. I've loved you since we were in high school and I've never stopped. Being away from you hurt for so long much and I don't think I can stand something like that again. Especially the part of not knowing that you were always going to be mine."

"Zach." I whispered.

"'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' must have been a saying created by a soldier at war because my love for you has only grown. What I'm trying to say is." He pulled a box out of one of his pockets and stared into my eyes. "Will you be my valentine next year but as Mrs. Zachary Goode?"

I still couldn't speak so I just nodded. The tears didn't stop but i didn't care. Zach was finally home. He slipped the ring onto my finger and stood up. He turned to the audience who were cheering and said happy Valentine's Day before pulling me off stage.

"Please say something Cam." He begged.

I smiled up and my fiancé and wrapped my arms around his neck. All I said was, "I love you Zach." Then I pulled him down for a kiss.


End file.
